In one type of automatic pinsetter bowling machine the pin wheel lifts the bowling pins to a turnaround pan. As a pin is being lifted and passes the horizontal it contacts a pin guide arm which supports the pin and keeps it from falling out of the pin wheel until it is deposited in the turnaround pan near the top of the pin wheel. When excessive wobbling occurs (due to wearing of the pin wheel rollers), the pins do not seat properly against the pin guide arm and a pin can jam in the turnaround pan causing the following pins the fall out of the machine. When this happens the jammed pin must be removed manually and the fallen pins reinstalled manually.